Typhon
| domains = Chaos (protean), Death (Samhain), Destruction (catastrophe) (volcano), Fire (arson), Weather (storms) | favored weapon = A lightning bolt (longspear, shortspear, or halfspear) }} Typhon (/ˈtaɪfən/; Greek: Τυφῶν, Tuphōn, typʰɔ̂ːn), also Typhoeus (/taɪˈfiːəs/; Τυφωεύς, Tuphōeus), Typhaon (Τυφάων, Tuphaōn) or Typhos (Τυφώς, Tuphōs) was the deadliest monster of Greek mythology. The last son of Gaia, fathered by Tartarus, he was known as the "Father of All Monsters"; his wife Echidna was likewise the "Mother of All Monsters." To the Dragonborn, Typhon was fathered by Io, and became a power for destruction. Representing in nature in it's most destructive phase, Typhon is an uncontrolable barbarian that makes his sister (Tiamat) angry "during the Christmas parties." Typhon is the second most powerful dragonborn diety, a deity with that has anger written all over him. Description Typhon appears to be a uncontrolable Dragonborn barbarian with an ax in one hand and a scream of rage passing through his lips. He is armored or he is nude, dressed in barbarian armor rather than the civilized armor of the Hellenes. History Typhon is said to have done battle with Zeus, and at one point tore out Zeus' sinews, which were restored by Hermes. Again, Zeus and Typhon had done battle, resulting in him being covered by Mount Typhon by Zeus. To this day, Mount Typhon spews out fire, lava and smoke. However, Typhon managed to escape thanks to his followers. He rides again, cutting a path of destruction and might in his wake. His wife, Echidna, is his chosen Dragonborn mate -- who had mastered the Drowic art of Fleshcrafting -- and created many of the composite monsters that rage across the countryside. Clergy The Clergy revels in the powers of Typhoons on the Aryavartan Sea, or the power of a volcanic eruption, the unstoppable might of a flood or tsunami, or even the power of a mighty, destructive thunderstorm and whirlwind. The clergy has no formal hierarchy; obedience is enforced through might. Priests of Typhon were fond of extorting sailors and farmers, threatening that Talos would bring destructive storms upon them if they did not placate the angry god. They were wont to pursue wealth and luxury with many indulging in acts of random or spiteful violence, pillage and banditry. Clerics of Typhon wore black robes and cloaks that is shot through with symbols of lightning that were made of silver or gold. Shamans of Typhon dress simply, but wield the destructive powers of lighting, Earth, and Fire. Rites Rites include sacrifices to Typhon. The god accepts burnt sacrifices. Burnt sacrifices of things that people hold dear. This can be anything, from a crop of fields, to artworks and culture, to transportation devices, to animals, to people. Although in the case of people, the person sacrificed is usually trained to be a cleric of Typhon. Trivia *The original Typhon is equated with the Egyptian god Set. And the story of Zeus vs. Typhon may be linked to an internal religious struggle in Ancient Egypt between the temples of Horus and the Temples of Set. *The original Typhon (or Seth) may have been venerated before the 18th Dynasty of Egypt, and it was during the 17th Dynasty the struggle commenced. *Typhon in Greek means "Storm" in English. The word Typhoon comes from the Greek word Typhon. *The original Typhon had one hundred heads and stretched into the heavens, because he was so tall. This maybe linked to the story of the Israelites leaving Egypt and the Ten Plagues of Egypt, especially the Plague of Hail. References Category:Draconic Pantheon Category:Dragons Category:Dragon Category:Dragonborn Category:Deities with the Chaos domain Category:Deities with the Death domain Category:Deities with the Destruction domain Category:Deities with the Fire domain Category:Deities with the Weather domain